erb_arfandomcom-20200214-history
Nice Peter
}} Peter Alexis Shukoff, more commonly known by his stage name, Nice Peter, was born on August 15th, 1979, in Rochester, New York. He is the co-writer and creator of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'', along with EpicLLOYD. He has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. Nice Peter has also hosted one ERB News video. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a Killer Queen Cover", he got his name from an 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen without a smile outside of the ERB videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPE7AF7yXmI As of October 29th, 2013, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. Furthermore, his website can be found here and his YouTube account can be found here. Appearances 'Official:' *Announcer² 'Season 1:' *TBA 'Season 2:' *Batman 'Season 3:' *TBA 'Season 4:' *TBA 'Season 5:' *TBA Season 6: * TBA Season 7: * Jared Leto's Joker * Batman¹ (cameo) 'Bonus battle:' *TBA 'Unofficial:' * TBA 'ERB News:' * TBA ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' TBA 'Verse 2:' TBA 'Verse 3:' TBA 'Verse 4:' TBA Awards and nominations Trivia *Nice Peter hosted an ERB News as himself. *Peter was featured in an Annoying Orange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against the YouTube sensation, Annoying Orange (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Solyg7nEX9o *Peter has also been featured in Alex Farnham's video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtlkcNFscgg *Peter has also made a small cameo in a Bart Baker Parody, "I'm Sexy and I'm Homeless". *In a Rhett & Link video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo appearance as a jogger, alongside Lloyd.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *According to some credible sources, Peter comes from Russian descent. *Up to mid-2012, Peter had brown hair. However, due to balding, he shaved his hair off. *Peter and Lloyd have guest starred in "What Does 2013 Say?" and "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKx2B8WCQuwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *Peter and Lloyd also guest starred in The Fine Brothers series, YouTubers React. *Before he started his own channel, Nice Peter was a ghostwriter for YouTubers who did parodies. *The channel youtube/nicepeter was taken by a fan of Nice Peter's before he emailed the fan to get the account. *Peter's name was going to be "Nice Pete", after someone reversed his previous nickname "Pete Nice", but nicepete.com was already taken, so he added the "r" to make it "Nice Peter". *Nice Peter has stated he might retire from ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' in order to raise a family. Gallery :Main gallery: Nice Peter/Gallery References